Luke Triton
"Nothing can stop Layton's apprentice!" Luke Triton is the deuteragonist of the entire ''Professor Layton'' series. He is the son of Professor Layton's friend Clark Triton, and is the professor's self-proclaimed apprentice. Profile Appearance For the first trilogy, Luke wears a blue sweater, viridian shorts and a flat blue cap, and has light brown hair. He also carries around a large brown leather satchel. In Last Specter, he wore a long-sleeved white shirt with blue suspenders. He retained the blue hat, but in the prequel trilogy, it has a little button on the top of it. During Mask of Miracle, Luke also wears a blue waistcoat over his shirt. Like his mentor, Luke very rarely takes his hat off; he is seen without it only three tim es during the series. In Eternal Diva, there is a scene in which Oswald knocks it off, he wakes up without it on during a cutscene of Mask of Miracle, and he is shown not wearing it during a credits image of Unwound Future. Personality Luke is a sensible young man who is able to converse with animals and is already a bit adept at solving puzzles, most likely due to the fact that he is commonly with Layton. He longs to be a gentleman like Layton, but as he is a child, he sometimes loses his temper, only to feel ashamed as Layton tells him to calm down. Similar to most children his age, he can let out a cheeky comment when he needs to. Like many young boys, he loves to eat, and has a legendary appetite. As well as idolising Layton, Luke is extremely fond of Flora, as evidenced by their interactions in'' Diabolical Box'' and'' Unwound Future''. Although they squabble occasionally, their relationship is usually quite good. Luke enjoys showing her around the fair in Dropstone in Diabolical Box, and sympathizes with her distress over being left behind in'' Unwound Future''. Both times that Flora gets kidnapped, Luke is deeply upset and angry, and he actively tries to prevent it from happening in Unwound Future. Biography ''Last Specter'' Luke is an English youth with keen puzzle-solving skills. '' ''He is sullen at first, but later reveals a cheery disposition. It turns out he was using his ability to talk to animals to help him predict the specter's attacks. ''Curious Village'' As the self-proclaimed apprentice of Professor Layton, Luke follows his teacher everywhere, but he still has much to learn before he can be called a puzzle master. '' ''Besides puzzles, Luke is also a huge animal lover. ''Diabolical Box'' As the self-proclaimed apprentice of the professor, Luke is generally sweet and earnest but, like all boys his age, can occasionally let out a cheeky comment. His unique way with animals has come in handy more than once. ''Unwound Future'' The professor's self-proclaimed apprentice, Luke is a very bright boy with puzzle-solving skills that rival most adults. '' ''His appetite is legendary, and his ability to communicate with animals has been key in more than one investigation. Plot Early Life Presumably, Luke was born in Misthallery to Clark and Brenda Triton, and had lived there his whole life until Last Specter. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter When Professor Layton and Emmy arrive at Misthallery, they find out that Luke was the one who sent the letter, not Clark. He says that the end is near because of the specter appearing in the town. His relationship with his father had declined rapidly recently. He joins the professor and Emmy as they inverstigate Misthallery for clues. He meets Arianna Barde at a dinner party which he and his parents had been invited to at the Barde household. She brings him outside to the balcony, where they gaze at the stars and properly introduce themselves. He also attempted to console her when her father died the year before, but was rejected. It is shown that the one causing menace was none other than Jean Descole under disguise as the Tritons' butler, Doland Noble. He had kidnapped Brenda and Doland, locking them in a basement, and used the guise to tell Luke lies about his father. Afterwards they fight against Descole's machine; Luke is shown to be riding at the back of Loosha to go to the dam. When a makeshift catapult that Layton builds fails to stop the machine, they are cornered. But luckily, Loosha had managed to destroy the dam's first set of floodgates. Layton, Luke, Emmy, Arianna and Tony managed to run to safety in a building, while Descole's machine short-circuited. Loosha then begins to break down the dam's secondary flood gates, but Arianna tries to get Loosha to stop, as it will flood the entire town. Loosha doesn't listen, and breaks through the gate, while Layton and the rest take to higher ground, as the town floods. Loosha procedes to lead them through the open gate and into the resevoir, now drained completely, where they find a strange hole, sealed off with a golden cover. Once opened, Loosha guides them through a tunnel to the Golden Garden, the sacred place that Descole attempted to acquire. However, once inside, Loosha collapses, because she had used all of her strength to break through the flood gates. Arianna and Tony try to comfort Loosha, but to no avail, as she dies and slides into the vast lake below. Luke and Arianna begin to think of the good that has come out of this, and Layton says that Loosha brought Arianna to the Golden Garden because the air is pure, and it could heal Arianna's illness. Luke then tells Arianna that in her last words, Loosha said "thank you" to Arianna and Tony for the years they spent together. Arianna then plays her ocarina as a tribute to Loosha. In the end, Arianna thanks Luke and the others because she realized that she has learned a lot from them and about friendship. In the post-credits cutscenes, she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (To be added) Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle (To be added) Professor Layton and the Curious Village (To be added) Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (To be added) Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (To be added) Media Trivia *In ''Curious Village, Luke is shown to have a lot of energy when running frantically when compared with Layton. *In Curious Village, it is mentioned that he is learning to play the violin, and in Last Specter, his violin is lying on the floor next to his bed. *Luke apparently developed a taste for tea between'' Curious Village'' and Diabolical Box, seeing as he will drink and enjoy the "successful" tea the player makes. However, in Curious Village, he mentions he dislikes tea when the teapot in the inn minigame is selected, saying he would rather have a cup of water. *In Diabolical Box, Luke's choice of tea is Oasis Berry, since he likes sweet things. *He is a voracious eater; both Layton and Flora comment on his enormous appetite more than once during the series. * Luke appears on another game called Inazuma Eleven (another game franchise of Level-5) and appears on a team called the Layton Team, but it is only a brief appearance and his team may not be even challenged. This team includes Professor Layton, Luke, Flora, Don Paolo, Inspector Chelmey and Anton Herzen. * An 'episode' in'' Last Specter'' reveals that Luke's favorite meal is roast lamb. *He is shown to be ten years old in Last Specter. This would make him around twelve to thirteen years old in the first trilogy. *Luke plays the part of the narrator in the original triology,and the movie. de:Luke Triton es:Luke Triton it:Luke Tritont's